Singing Valentines
by MariaMikaelson19
Summary: See what happens when Thierry gets the gang to split up into groups of 3 and learn 3 songs that they are told to. Each of them must send a song to their soulmate for Valentines. What songs are they going to choose? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Aha. I know, I should finish my other stories first or something, but I am too lazy; however, I am writing this. Weird. Anyways, I kind of got the idea from my school last valentine's day. And my friend gave me this plot thingy. Hope ya like it(: please review.

* * *

****  
**  
*2 weeks before Valentine's Day*

**Thierry:** *clears his throat and stands up* everyone, I have some announcement to make.

_~Everyone's head turned to him~__  
_  
**Thierry:** As all girls know-some guys too-valentine's day is in 2 weeks. I have decided that we must all do something special a few days leading up to the 14th. I know everyone has plans on the actual day. *smiles at Hannah Snow-his beautiful soulmate*  
**  
****Hannah:** Do tell what the activity you speak of is, mon cheri. **(Ahh French.)****  
**  
**Thierry:** Okay. Therefore, I have decided that everyone must send his or her soulmate a singing valentine.

**Quinn:** A what?

**Eric:** a singing valentine is a person or group that is sent to a loved one or friend to sing a chosen song for. *he answered* we had one at my old school.

**Thierry:** that's right. Okay. So everyone has to go in 6 pairs of 3-including Hannah and me-you can't pick or be with your soulmate. No exceptions. In addition, you have to learn 3 songs by next Monday.

**Almost everyone:** but Thierry!

**Thierry:** NO EXCEPTIONS! That is final.

**Almost everyone:** UGHHH!  
**  
****Thierry:** Tonight, we pick our groups. And it will be chosen by drawing names. I have picked the group captains who will draw. I will let you know after dinner. *sits back down*

~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~

Meeting Room~

**Poppy:** I am sooo excited! *she exclaimed as she bounced*  
**  
****James:** this will be one hell of a week. *sighed*

**Quinn, Ash, and Morgead:** AMEN!

**Mare:** *slaps Ash* it will be interesting to see what song you send me.

**Ash**: I'm sorry darling.

**Morgead:** she got you whipped!

**Jez:** *slaps Morgead* yeah. As much as I hate singing, this should be interesting.

**Rashel:** oh goddess. I do not even want to know what you would send me. *she said to Quinn*

**Quinn:** ditto. *Rashel slaps him* what the hell?

**Maggie:** well Delos barely knows any songs!

**Delos:** uh.. HURTFUULL!  
**  
****David**: dude, been watching Disney again?

**Delos:** says the guy who watches Sponge Bob! (you gotta read my other story: Mornings with the Daybreakers)

**Everyone:** ohh.. Burn!

**David:** you told everyone? * turns to Gillian*

**Gillian:** Nah. Just Maggie. *smirks*

**Thierry:** *walks in a d sits down next to Hannah* alright. So the 6 leaders are Poppy, Thea, Quinn, Ash, Maggie, and Morgead.

**3 guys:** NOOOO! Why? Ugh!

**Thierry:** no exceptions! Now each of you write your name on the piece of paper being handed out with the pens. And put it in this jar * holds up a jar*

After everyone did it, the first called up Poppy to choose 3 names.

**Thierry:** now remember. If you get your soulmate, you must pick another one.

**Poppy:** *picks 2 names and reads aloud* Gillian and Galen.  
**  
****Jill and Galen:** okay. Cool.

**Thierry:** up next is Ash. *shakes jar*  
**  
****Ash:** * lazily as ever, got up and drew out 2 pieces of paper* umm.. Keller and David. Crap. *sits back down*

**David:** HEY!

**Keller:** the feeling is mutual.

**Thea:** my turn! *gets up and draws 2 names* ehh.. James and Rashel.

**James:** great. A witch and a vampire hunter.

**Rashel and Thea:** HEY!

**Thierry:** Quinn, you're up.  
**  
****Quinn:** *groans* okay. Thierry and Jez

**Jez:** kill me now!

**Quinn:** gladly *earns a slap from Rashel and a dirty look from Jez*

**Thierry:** Morgead your next.

**Morgead:** *walks over and stick his hand in the jar* okay. I got Hannah and Eric. Aw, man. No offense but that's no fun.

**Eric and Hannah**: none taken. Whatever.

**Thierry:** Maggie last.  
**  
****Maggie:** Will not bother getting up. Mare and Delos. Whom am I switching with Delos with?

**Thierry:** pick anyone.

**Maggie:** alright. Gillian.

**Everyone:** WHAT? Not fair

**Thierry:** Life isn't. Deal with it. So now, with that out of the way, start choosing a song. Has to have a meaning. In addition, you will write a note along with it that will be read before they sing to you. *gets up* now have it ready by tomorrow. Take a slip of paper over there on your way out. *points to stack* goodnight everyone. *walks out the door and stops* oh and by the way, you can't tell anyone what song.

* * *

**Ahaha..How was that? Review please? LOL. Ahh Valentine's.. I got 2 singing Valentine's(: Anyways. Ideas maybe? Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it..****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! New chapter guys. Sorry if I took so long. Hehe. Tell me if you like it and I'll appreciate any song ideas for Thea, Delos, and Rashel... So yeah. Thx for reading and thx for all those who reviewed. Anyways.. I won't waste your time anymore so here's the next chapter:

* * *

Everyone made their way downstairs for breakfast, excited to see who will be sung to first.

Thierry: Okay, so you'll know when you sing when I call your group leader and give them the note. And the very first to perform is Maggie's group. *Maggie, Mare, and Gillian stood up and made their way to Galen*

Mary-Lynette: *opening the note Thierry just handed her*

_Dear Galen_

_I never thought I would love anyone but here we are. I used to think love was for the weak or it makes you weak. But I was wrong. With you always beside me, we'll be stronger than ever before. I love that you gave up being a bird for me. Thank you for showing me that I will never be alone. I was to never sing of love, but you are the only exception._

_Your soulmate,_  
_Keller_

Everyone said 'awww' knowing that Keller would never show her soft side to anyone but Galen.  
Maggie started playing the guitar while Gillian starts with Mare and Mags following and harmonizing.

**'Maybe I know, somewhere,**  
**Deep in my soul**  
**That love never lasts.**  
**And we've got to find other ways**  
**To make it alone**  
**Or keep a straight face**  
**And I've always lived like this,**  
**Keeping a comfortable distance**  
**And up until now I swore to myself that I'll never sing of love, if it does not exist. However, darling, you are, the only exception (4 xs).**

Galen, looking awed, smiled, realizing how he meant to her and how he changed her mind.

Keller was blushing in the end of the table while everyone clapped for the trio.

Galen looked at her with such love and care in his eyes. He mouthed 'I love you', stood up, and kissed her.

* * *

**Dinner-**

Poppy, Delos, and Galen made their way to the dining room and everyone looked up. They went up to Jez and Poppy read her the note Thierry gave them earlier:

_To Jezebel,_

_I know you hate that name, but I on the other hand love it. Anyways I know were supposed to pick some intense love song, but I chose this because I think it's more appropriate or something. You are my best friend and you know that you can always count on me._

_Love, Morgead_

Everyone said 'aww' again as Galen took a ukulele out and started singing with Poppy and Delos.

**"If you're tossin' and your turnin' and you just can't fall asleep,**  
**I'll sing a song beside you.**  
**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,**  
**everyday I will remind you.**  
**Find out what were made of.**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need.**  
**You can count on me like 1-2-3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4 -3-2 and you'll be there.**  
**Cuz thats what friends are supposed to do oh yeah.. Ouh. You can count on me cuz I can count on you.**

Everyone was clapping and cheering as an embarrassed looking Jez ran up to her soulmate and hugged him.

A few minutes later Quinn, Thierry, and Jez-who took Galen's uke, stood up and walked towards James. Everyone became silent as Quinn read:

_Dearest Jamie,_

_I hope you like the song I chose. You'll figure out why. Thank you for everything. And you were right; you do not love a person because of their looks, cars, or clothes. You love them simply because they sing a song that only you can understand. You and I understood eachother since we were little. Your my best friend, soulmate, my lover. And this song, i thought would be great to let you know how lucky I feel to be yours. I love you._

_Love Poppy_

All the girls said 'aww' or the third time today while the guys remained silent.

Jez handed the ukulele to Quinn-which surprised everyone cuz he has never played an instrument before..

Jez started singing-which shocked everyone again cuz she hates singing-but turns out she was really good.

**'Boy I hear you in my dreams.**  
**I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard.**

-Thierry and Quinn(sorta) joins in doing Jason Mraz's part:

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been.**  
**Lucky to be coming home again.**  
**Lucky were were were in love in every way.**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday. Ouh ouh ouh..**

Everyone was astonished to hear the trio sing for the first time and they were really good with harmonizing.  
James-who was speechless-looked at Poppy who winked at him and disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a HUGE cupcake and said 'Happy Anniversary Jamie!' she smiled really big as he wiped some frosting on her nose. 'I love you, you know that?' he asked as she put some on his cheek. 'nope' and ran away with James following her.

"How did you know it was their anniversary?" Ash asked Thierry.  
"Poppy asked-well begged that I put her song today. I asked why and she said it was their anniversary," Thierry replied.

* * *

**Later that night-**

"Oh John! I didn't know you sing-or play instruments," Rashel said.  
"I come with many surprises Kitten-that was just one of them," Quinn said smiling, "I can play the violin, piano, guitar, and drums. I've been around for 3 centuries. I learn different things now and then." He sat down on the bed as Rashel laid down. "I'll show you my many talents sometime. For now, you should sleep. Big mission tomorrow," he said. Quinn kissed her goodnight as he went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep.

**Meanwhile-**

"Keller, did you really mean all those things you said on the note?" Galen asked his soulmate as she got under the blanket. "Well of course I did. I wouldn't lie," she replied and raised her eyebrow, "Why? Do you not believe me?"  
"No. It's not that-well I don't know. I believe you though. And I feel special-I'm you only exception," he laughs and kisses her forehead. "You are special. Always," Keller said as she yawned, "I love you Galen"  
"I love you too Kells. Always and forever."

* * *

How was that? Ahaha. Sorry if it was long. Ugh. But yeah. Please review(: hope ya liked it! I need more song ideas tho.. THANK YOU xD


End file.
